Roses Are Red, Violets Are Mace
by Jinngerbread
Summary: Ever wonder just HOW Mace Windu managed to wind up with the only purple lightsaber in the ENTIRE Jedi Order?...Non-Slash. Completed! Please R&R! Our first co-written fic!


****

Title: Roses Are Red, Violets Are Mace

Authors: Layren and Durhelediel

Rating: G

Category: Humor

Summary: Every wonder just HOW Mace Windu managed to get the only purple saber in the entire Jedi Order?….

Dedication: To my wonderful husband, Tim, who took me on the trip to Stone Mountain Georgia for the Fourth of July, where I got the inspiration for this fic and special thanks for coming up with the title. I love you!

Mace Windu sighed as he approached his friend Qui-Gon Jinn. "You waiting on the new shipment of crystals?" he asked, nonchalantly.

"Yes. I thought I might get myself a new one. This one I have now keeps trying to short out," he muttered in disgust, pulling out the blackened handle of his saber and showing it to his friend.

Mace rolled his eyes. "Well if you'd stop dropping it into every water source you come into contact with, it might last longer."

Qui-Gon made a face at his friend. "I didn't drop it on purpose if you'll recall. You pushed me."

Mace's face brightened. "Oh yes. The look on your face…" he chuckled as he trailed off.

Qui-Gon frowned. "What are you doing here anyway? You don't need a new gem. You just got one a year ago."

Mace's grin faded. "Oh, nothing much. Just…making sure nothing happens to the new crystals," he said unconvincingly.

Qui-Gon gave his friend a hard look, but said nothing.

"Master, why is Master Windu here?" fourteen-year-old Obi-Wan Kenobi asked as he stepped up next to his mentor.

Mace smiled at Obi-Wan. "Because young padawans might try to sneak off with more than one crystal. I'm here on official Council orders to make sure every apprentice gets one."

Obi-Wan frowned. "Then what is Master Gallia doing here? I thought the Council said they would only have one member overseeing this."

Mace blanched. "Um… well.. I'm .. um.. overseeing this section. Yes. And she's overseeing that section. The Council can change their minds you know. It's not for you to question," he added huffily.

Obi-Wan stared at Mace, then shook his head deciding to keep silent for once.

Mace swallowed and knew that he'd have to be more careful. Just then he caught sight of six Jedi approaching them with a hoversled between them. "There they are!" He said excitedly.

Qui-Gon turned around to look. "Oh good. About time," he said, hurrying forward, pushing his way through the crowd of apprentices.

Mace narrowed his eyes and hurried to catch up to his friend. As he pushed three eight-year-old padawans to the floor, he hastily explained, " I need to check the shipment." 

"Master Windu has lost his mind," one of the padawans remarked matter-of-factly to his friend.

"I wonder if he ever had it to start with," his friend offered, helping him stand.

Mace frowned, but kept his concentration on the approaching hoversled. As it came nearer, he saw glinting in the light, a lone amethyst crystal nestled between two sapphires.

"Oh interesting. A purple one," Qui-Gon said excitedly, picking up the crystal and examining it. "This is perfect for what I need."

Mace panicked. He had to have that crystal! He'd waited years to get a hold of a purple crystal. They were the most rare of the gems used for lightsabers. He had to get it away from Qui-Gon. "Hm," he said carefully. "Let me examine that to make sure it's genuine."

Qui-Gon arched a brow. "Use the Force, Mace. Of course it's genuine. Unless the Council has suddenly replaced the real gems with fake ones due to budget costs again." He remarked dryly.

Mace let out an uneasy laugh. "Well you never know," he said weakly. "Still I'd feel better if I could hold it to check it myself."

"I don't think so, Windu. You just want the only purple one," Qui-Gon said, his voice highly amused.

"No I do not!" He said, trying to sound affronted.

Acting on sudden impulse, Mace lowered his voice. "Well I shouldn't tell you this but since you are my friend…" he trailed off.

Qui-Gon frowned. Somehow, he knew he would regret this. "Alright Mace. But I want this crystal. I feel the Force is leading me to it."

Mace rolled his eyes and acted concerned. "Well, the Council has gotten word that one of the crystals was influenced by the dark side. Because you feel such attachment to this one, this purple crystal has got to be it. I mean look at it, it's not like any of the others. I really should take it to Master Yoda for examination." He held out his palm for the crystal.

Qui-Gon smirked. "A dark side rock?" He shook his head. In his opinion, Windu had lost it. "Alright Mace. But I want it back if it checks out." He handed it to his friend, reluctantly.

Mace hid his glee as the amethyst crystal lay in his palm. "Sure, Qui-Gon. You've got first claim on it if it checks out." He looked around and saw his friend was staring at something off in the distance and hastily snuck it into a pocket on the inside of his robes. "I'd better…uh, get this to Master Yoda right away," he said, taking a step away from his friend.

Qui-Gon tore his gaze away from watching the apprentices select their gems as Mace left. "Master?" a young voice beside him spoke up. "What happened to the purple crystal you had picked?"

Qui-Gon sighed, watching in wonder as he saw Mace Windu start sprinting down the corridor as fast as he could go. "It's gone and I have the feeling I'm never going to see it again," he said forlornly.

"Well," Obi-Wan mused, picking up a brilliantly shining emerald. "This one is nice."

Qui-Gon stared at the emerald. "It's just like all the others, Padawan." He sighed as he took the crystal from his apprentice and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. He grinned. "That just means I have to make up for it by being different with my personality instead."

"Oh no." Obi-Wan groaned and put a hand over his eyes.

THE END


End file.
